Another Time Another Life
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: In an AU.Sydney and Michael live in a completely different world without the CIA.She has a daughter named Holly.Her brother gets in trouble and she asks Michael to help him.But this could mean trouble.What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Notes:Set in an Alternative Universe where there is no CIA or SD-6 where Sydney is an English Lit Professor whose also a writer and she has a young daughter named Holly who is 7.She and Michael are in a relationship he's a lawyer and she is friends with Francie and Will.She was practically disowned when she wouldn't get married after the baby was born.  
  
Summary:Sydney has a surprise visitor on her doorstep her brother Nick who she hasn't seen in six years.He needs help he not only has a drug problem but also the cops think he committed two murders.He's out on parole she calls on her boyfriend Michael and he agrees to take Nick's case.But it will put them all in danger before the end.So what happens when Holly is kidnapped.Wait and find out.  
  
Couples:S/M  
  
Category:Romance/Drama/Angst  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Disclaimer:None of the shows characters belong to me they belong to JJ,ABC,Disney,Bad Robot and Touchstone.Tom and Rachel Vaughn,Nick and Amanda Bristow and Holly Bristow all belong to me.  
  
Another Time Another Life  
  
by:Lili  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You see a woman with brown hair standing in the kitchen she has her back turned to us she then turns around.Her name is Sydney Bristow she's an English Lit professor.A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes comes rushing from somewhere.She is Sydney's daughter Holly she's 7 and is about to start Grade 1 today.Sydney puts a bowl of cerel down in front of her."Morning mommy,"she says.  
  
Sydney smiles at her her"morning Hol so are you excited about your first day at school?"she asks.The little girl smiles at her and nods her head"good but if you don't want to go thats fine too."  
  
Holly puts her spoon down and looks at her mother who is now sitting on the stool beside her."Mommy I'll be fine I promise,"she says.She leans over and hugs her mother tightly she smiles at her mother."Besides it can't be the two of us forever."  
  
Sydney nods and shrugs her shoulders"now remember uncle Will or aunt Francie will be picking you up this afternoon,"she says.Holly nods her head and smiles"good come on eat up or we'll be late for your first day."  
  
Holly nods and goes back to eating her food and drinks her glass of apple juice.Then rushes into her bedroom to get her backpack which has Eliza Thornberry from The Wild Thornberrys on it.Sydney is on her cell phone talking to someone.Holly comes and sits on the stool.Sydney grabs the brush and a hairband.  
  
Sydney smiles and starts brushing her hair"yes Will she's very excited all right so you'll be the one picking her up that's fine with me,"she says."Okay bye."She puts her cell phone away and looks down at Holly"he said he'll be there at 13:30."  
  
Holly nods her head and smiles Sydney ties her hair back in a ponytail"come on mummy let's go,"she says.  
  
Sydney smiles and checks every switch is off in the house"all right munchkin let's go you have everything?"she asks.Holly nods her head and they leave the house you see Holly get in the 4x4.Sydney follows after locking the house.  
  
They drive off you notice someone watching the house he has blonde hair and blue eyes.He seems very interested in the car and drives off.  
  
***  
  
Sydney and Holly get to Brentwood School there are lots of kids going in with parents standing or going in with the younger ones.They get out of the car and move towards the building going to the place where Sydney was told to.They go inside the classroom.A teacher is standing there talking to a parent.  
  
She ends the conversation and smiles and comes over to Holly and Sydney she looks down at Holly who looks right back."An independent one this is,"she says.She smiles at Sydney"hi I'm Mrs.Henderson and you two are?"  
  
Sydney smiles at her"I'm Sydney and this is my daughter Holly,"she says.  
  
Mrs.Henderson kneels beside Holly and looks her in the eye"do you want to go play?"she asks.Holly nods her head and runs over to the other kids Mrs.Henderson smiles at Sydney she has blonde hair and looks in her middle 20s."She's a sweet child."  
  
Sydney nods her head"she is,"she says.She watches Holly talking to another little girl"she's all I have."  
  
Mrs.Henderson nods and looks back at Sydney"we encourage the parents to stay for the first half hour if you'd like to do that,"she says.Sydney nods her head"Sydney where is Holly's father?"  
  
Sydney looks at her and shakes her head"I don't know really I grew up in San Fransisco and when I was 26 I moved away cause after Holly was born my parents didn't want to know me,"she says.She looks over at her daughter"and Holly's father left the country when I was five months pregnant.So here I am in Los Angeles trying to make a living as an English Lit professor and a writer."  
  
The teacher nods her first name is Natalie."Ah your Sydney Bristow the woman he wrote that best selling book Another Time Another Life,"she says.  
  
Sydney nods her head"that was me,"she says.Natalie nods and Sydney walks over to one of the other parents and sits and watches the class.She sees the woman looking at Holly and the little girl."Is that your little girl?"  
  
The woman looks at her and nods"yes her name is Emma,"she says.She smiles at Sydney and looks at her"and my name is Janet Thomas."  
  
Sydney smiles at her"Sydney Bristow,"she says."Very nice to meet you."They shake hands and suddenly the woman puts her hand to her mouth.  
  
Emma looks at her stunned"your that author,"she says.Sydney nods her head and Emma smiles."And that must be your little girl."  
  
Sydney nods her head"yes the light of my life Holly,"she says.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later you see Sydney standing in front of the classroom you see it's 3pm she's packing up her stuff when her cell phone rings."Hello,"she says."This is Sydney how may I help you?"  
  
A voice on the other end laughs"always so proper hey sis,"the girl says.  
  
Sydney gasps"Amanda how did you get this number and more to the point why are you calling me I mean I thought this was banned,"she says.  
  
Amanda laughs"no it's not banned okay its banned for mom but I can't not talk to my sister thats silly I was wondering have you heard from Nick?"she asks.  
  
Sydney looks strangely at the phone"Nick no I haven't heard from him why would I have?"she asks.  
  
Amanda sighs"well he was suppose to contact you as soon as I got to LA apparently he didn't,"she says.  
  
Sydney sighs and shakes her head"I'm sure he will he probably got wrapped up in something else you know how our brother is,"she says.  
  
Amanda nods her head you see she has blonde hair"I guess but Sydney I miss you dad's driving me crazy,"she says.  
  
Sydney laughs"I know how that feels whenever you want to come out here you are very welcome to,"she says.  
  
You see her a while later at home cooking dinner Holly is at the diningroom table coloring a picture in."Hey mummy where's my daddy?"she asks.  
  
Sydney nearly drops a pan on the floor and looks round the corner at her daughter whose staring at her."I don't know Hol why do you ask?"she asks.  
  
Holly comes and sits down at the countertop"'cause Anna said that her parents are divorced and she sees her daddy every weekend,"she says.  
  
Sydney comes round the corner and looks her daughter in the eye"Holly your daddy left a long time ago maybe he's in space somewhere or maybe he's right here in Los Angeles you never know,"she says.  
  
Holly nods her head and climbs onto her mother's lap and Sydney wraps her arms around her waist."Did you ever love daddy?"she asks.  
  
Sydney laughs"of course I did Hol I loved him alot you my angel I'll never forget having,"she says.Holly smiles at her mother."So come on uncle Will and aunt Francie will be here any minute scoot."  
  
Holly gets off her lap and goes back to coloring in and Sydney goes back to making dinner she watches her daughter.And smiles they set the table and then the doorbell rings.Holly runs over and opens the door.She gasps."Mummy,"she cries.  
  
Sydney comes running and stops dead in her tracks and you see a man with brown hair standing in the doorway."Nick,"she says.  
  
He smiles at her"hi sis,"he says.  
  
TBC...  
  
Hmm whats gonna happen now when I continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' Notes: Yes Holly calls Michael daddy cause he's the only father she knows and neither he nor Sydney mind.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Lili  
  
You see Sydney and Nick just staring at each other "well this is a surprise," Sydney says. She steps towards her brother and brings him into a hug. He hugs her back and she smiles at him. She stands aside and Nick looks down at Holly who is hiding behind Sydney's leg.  
  
He kneels down beside her "ah you must be my niece Holly," he says. The little girl looks at him sceptically and stares him up and down. He smiles at her and she gives a tiny smile. He holds his arms out to her but she doesn't budge.  
  
Then you see someone come up behind Nick he has brown hair and green eyes his name is Michael Vaughn he's Sydney's boyfriend and live in partner. Sydney smiles at him and throws her arms around his neck. "Michael I didn't think you were coming home until tomorrow," she says. He smiles and he tilts her head back and kisses her.  
  
They pull back "I was able to come home early dad ordered me back he said I was moping around too much and missing my two girls," he says. He looks down at Holly and she comes rushing at him. He picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck. "Hey Holly were you good for your mommy when I was gone?"  
  
Holly smiles at him "yes daddy I was good," she says. She snuggles her head into his shoulder and he kisses her on the forehead.  
  
He looks at Nick who is standing there watching the three of them Michael looks at him quizzically Sydney steps in "Michael this is my brother Nick. Nick this is my boyfriend Michael Vaughn," she says.  
  
Nick steps forward and holds out his hand which Michael shakes. "Nice to meet you Michael I didn't know my sister had a new boyfriend," he says.  
  
Michael nods his head "yes and I didn't know that Syd's brother was coming to visit," he says. He looks at Sydney who just shrugs her shoulders helplessly "apparently she didn't either so please come in."  
  
Nick nods his head and follows them inside he watches Michael walk upstairs still carrying Holly while he sees Sydney walk into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home Nick," she says. He nods his head and comes into the kitchen she's stirring something in the pot she looks up and smiles. "So Nick what brings you here?"  
  
He looks up at her and then down at his hands "I've just been let out of prison Sydney um its for a drug charge and on suspicion of two murders I swear to you I didn't commit," he says.  
  
She looks at him in shock and sits down in the nearest seat then Michael comes in and sees her looking shocked. "What's going on here?" he asks.  
  
Nick and Sydney look at him and he puts his arm around Sydney. She smiles at him and he smiles back. He kisses her on the cheek. "Nick apparently just got out of jail," she says. "For drugs and a double homicide that he says he didn't commit."  
  
Michael looks between her and Nick she smiles at him and he smiles back and then looks at Nick and steps away from Sydney. "So why have you come here?" he asks. Nick looks at him "I mean apart from that do you need a lawyer?"  
  
Nick nods his head after a while "yes I need a lawyer but I also needed someone to stay with," he says. He looks between the two of them and then bows his head "and I know it's probably a lot to ask of my sister especially when I didn't stand up for her with dad all those years ago."  
  
Sydney looks at him "it did me some good Nick I think it was time for me to move out and be on my own even if I hadn't had Holly," she says. She smiles at Michael and he nods "and you can stay with us just please don't bring anyone home we have strict rules about strangers."  
  
Nick nods his head and smiles at her and hugs her and she hugs him back he shakes hands with Michael. "Thank you both for letting me stay here about the lawyer thing I was wondering if you knew any good ones."  
  
Michael looks at him and sits down beside him "well I'm a lawyer I could represent you or someone else could if my father agrees to it but I'm sure he will," he says. Nick nods his head and smiles. "I'm off for the next two weeks but I'll take you in to meet my father on Monday."  
  
Nick nods his head"oh are you two going away?"he asks.  
  
Sydney shakes her head"no Michael is just taking two weeks off he's earned it for how hard he has been working the past few months,"she says.She smiles at her boyfriend and he squeezes her hand and she squeezes back."He wants to be more around for me and for Holly."  
  
Nick nods his head"I'd be thankful to you both," he says.They nod.  
  
***  
  
A while later you see them sitting at the diningroom table with Francie and Will.Everyone has just finished dinner and Sydney is clearing up she's watching Nick flirt with Francie.And Will is sitting beside her fuming.Sydney takes the plates to the kitchen Will follows her."So when did he turn up?" he asks.  
  
Sydney turns around almost dropping the plates on the floor "god Will you scared me Nick turned up tonight," she says. She goes back to putting the plates in the sink and she turns around and hears the front door slam.She looks at Michael whose just come in."Can you go talk to him?"  
  
He nods his head and kisses her on the cheek Michael goes outside and finds Will on the porch.He's smoking a cigarette"why does she have to flirt with other guys?"he asks.  
  
Michael sits down beside him"Will she loves you she flirts with other guys but I assure you Francie does love you," he says. Will nods his head Michael points at the ciagrette "just put that out before you come in or Syd will freak."  
  
Will smiles at that "I know and I will," he says.He looks inside "how did we get so lucky with two beautiful woman?"  
  
Michael shrugs his shoulders "I have no clue," he says.  
  
Michael goes back inside and sees everyone is now sitting on the couches eating dessert.Sydney smiles at him and he gets his dessert and sits in between her and Holly.They are eating chocolate mousse cheesecake with ice cream."This is wonderful,"Nick says."The whole meal was great Syd."  
  
She smiles at him and a blush creeps over her cheeks and she goes back to eating Michael kisses her on the forehead."Are you okay baby?"he asks.  
  
She looks up at him and nods"ya I'm fine Mike," she says. She smiles at him and he smiles back.  
  
He strokes her hair away from her face.Later that night you see Sydney getting ready for bed.She's brushing her teeth when the phone rings.She picks it up"hello,"she says.  
  
You see a woman with brown hair she looks exactly like Sydney her name is Laura Bristow Sydney's mother."Hello Sydney," she says.  
  
Sydney walks into her room where Vaughn is sitting up in bed reading a book and she sits down beside him he looks at her."Hey mom what are you phoning for?"she asks."I mean not that it's not nice but I thought it was forbidden."  
  
Laura nods her head "it is but your my daughter," she says. She looks down at the floor "have you heard from Nick?"  
  
Sydney nods"yes I have he's here at my house right now," she says. Nick comes into the room and she hands him the phone "it's mom."  
  
He nods his head and takes the phone"hi mom,"he says.He leaves the room and Sydney shakes her head.  
  
Michael looks at her and sees her shake her head"what's wrong?"he asks.  
  
She shakes her head "it maybe nothing but first my sister calls and then my mom asking where Nick is," she says.He nods his head.  
  
Then you see Nick in his room "yes mom it's working perfectly no she doesn't suspect a thing," he says. "Ya talk to you soon bye."  
  
TBC....  
  
Hmm so what is Nick up 2 you'll have to wait and see. 


End file.
